Shutter
by Kage Kage X2
Summary: AUShonenai, if you dont like it please dont read. Naruto is a cameraman with a diminishing eye sight, he gets the chance of his life time when he is introduced to a model by the name 'Black Feather'. But to his suprise the model was Uchiha Sasuke


A/N: Yea, new story…this is AU by the way and also I think you guys should know the ages of the Naruto characters in my story.

Naruto- Age 20

Itachi – Age 22

Sasuke- Age 20

Konohamru- Age 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

WARNING: This is shonen-ai, don't like, don't read.

Now, onto the story!

------

-----------------------

----------------------------------------------

-----------------(the ruler thing wont work!)---------

"So Uzumaki-san, the blacking out of your eyes has been going on for months?" The doctor leaned in as he examined Naruto's right eye. Then he 'Hmmed' and turned to look at the left eye.

Naruto rubbed his arm uncomfortably as he spoke in a low tone, "Yea, it's been blacking out recently…but! It only blacks out for a short amount of time, it comes back quickly."

"Hmm, did you have any eye problems when you were growing up?" The doctor quirked his eye brows as he looked down at his clip board. "You do have a lot of hospital records…fights?"

"Umm, yeah I got into quite a lot of fights in my teenage years." Naruto laughed uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have any records of getting hit in the head so I guess the fights are not the reason for your eye problems."

The blonde scratched the back of his ear getting nervous. The doctors always made the blonde uneasy, the smell of antibiotics and the whole room being immaculate was very unsettling.

The doctor sighed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Uzumaki-san, all I can say is that you may loose your eye sight in due time but in this stage we still don't know, so from now on when a black out lasts too long or something weird happens to your eyes, call us and come to us immediately? Understood?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of him loosing his eye sight…after all he is a cameraman. What is a camera man who can't see the beauty he is capturing?

"But doctor, y-your not 100 sure that I would loose my eye sight r-right?" His voice quivered, his hands clenched the chair as splinters dug in under his skin.

The doctor looked at him with a sad look upon his face. "I don't know, Uzumaki-san…I'm hoping that your black outs are just results of your eyes tiring but at this stage, I'm afraid I don't know what is going to happen…"

With a hesitant smile Naruto thanked the doctor and tried to leave, but the doctor quickly took his hand.

"I should bandage these for you no?"

Naruto's fingers were bleeding as some of the splinters dug deep into his skin.

With a sheepish smile he sat down and let the doctor quietly take out the splinters and bandage the wounded fingers.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

The doctor chuckled as he spoke, "My name, its Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh." The blonde smiled then a thoughtful look came upon his face. "Is your younger brother Uchiha Sasuke?"

The doctor's eyes widened a bit, "You know him?"

"Yea we kind of went to the same high school." Naruto muttered to him self.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow to my house and have dinner? I'll also invite my brother…maybe you could take pictures for him, he was recently looking for a competent camera man."

"What does he need a cameraman for?"

Itachi smiled as he answered the blonde with a soft laugh to his voice, "Believe it or not Sasuke is a model now, a very famous model. I'm sure you heard of the 'Black Feather' no?"

At the mention of the black feather, Naruto's blue eyes widened. "He's THE 'Black Feather'!"

The blonde started pacing around the room as he blabbered on. "Wow, I knew the model looked familiar but it was hard to recognize you know? I mean almost all the photography's are feminine…I always dreamed of taking pictures of the 'Black Feather'"

Itachi laughed as the blonde was deep in thought over the whole thing.

"I always thought that the model was very beautiful, but I must say the camera angles sucked."

"So are you in for the dinner?"

Naruto turned around to Itachi with a bright smile, "Off course!"

And the deal in between Itachi and Naruto were settled.

--------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto got out side he called for a cab since the eye black outs made him harder to drive. The rain was pouring down and the trees danced violently as hard winds crashed into them.

The blonde hurriedly got into the cab and told the man of his destination.

As Naruto got to his apartment he opened it and whispered 'Tadaima.' Expecting no one to answer he trudged into his kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something decent to eat.

But to his surprise a loud and cheerful 'Okaeri!' greeted him. Startled he turned around to see his kid brother Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came today to ask if you wanted to play video games with me but when I knocked no one answered and the door was unlocked so, I kind of invited my self in!" Konohamaru grinned from ear to ear as he beamed at Naruto.

The blonde glared but then sighed as he ushered Konohamaru into the living room where the video games were.

"Hah! I'm gonna win you can't block my guys kick this time!" Konohamru shouted as he pressed a combo of buttons.

"Oh no you don't!" As Naruto was about to press a combo him self his vision went blank.

The sound of the game claiming Konohamaru the victor rang out into the living and the soft thundering outside echoed.

As Konohamaru was cheering he noticed Naruto drop his controller and slowly brought his hand up to his eyes.

He couldn't see his hand that he was waving in front of his face.

"Konohamaru…did you turn off the lights?"

The boy shook his head as a saddened look came upon his face. "Is it happening again?"

The blonde only nodded his head morosely, and Konohamaru helped him up off the ground to the couch and they waited for Naruto's vision to return.

------------------------------------------------------------

After 5 minutes of darkness Naruto's vision once again filled with color and sight. He gasped as he felt his eye sight coming back.

"God…" Naruto slumped into his couch as he ruffled his hair. "Its getting longer and longer, Konohamaru…what should I do?"

Konohamaru looked away, he couldn't bear his brothers saddened face. Naruto looked so tired and depressed after his black outs.

The black outs came couple more times that night, and the mournful sobs could be heard.

Kami how long does Naruto have until he is completely swallowed by a dark and sightless world?

TBC?


End file.
